Heridas
by Ariette5
Summary: Este es un pequeño drabble tratando de la mistad de Yuma y Astral... Porque a pesar de las heridas la esperanza no se iba a desvaneser... Clasificado T por precausion...


**Ariette: ¡Hola a todos! Se que muchos no me conocen... De echo, este es mi primer fic en estos lares... Solo espero que puedan disfrutar de esta historia y que esperen muchas mas de mi parte...**

**Dark Mist: _Si claro, y eso que no tienes PC..._**

**Ariette: ¡Oh callate! Tu no eres nadie como para estar hablando... Es cierto, no tengo PC, pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir escribiendo... Ahora si eres tan amble, ¿podrias decir los derechos?**

**Dark Mist:_ ¿Por que habria de hacerlo?_**

**Ariette: ¿Por mi? *DM la mira* ¡Esta bien! Si lo haces te dedicare una historia! *DM la sigue mirando* ...Y te dejare escoger lo que suceda...**

**Dark Mist:_ Ahora estamos hablando... Ariette5 no es dueña de ninguno de los personajes aqui presentes, y jamas lo será... Para mi alegria..._**

**Ariette: ¿Que fue eso ultimo?**

* * *

_**Heridas**_

**-¡Ah!-** Su respiración era agitada. No soportaba el dolor.

**-Por favor, aguanta.-** No soportaba verlo así, no quería que sufriera.

**-Duele… Me duele.-** Lágrimas en sus ojos carmesí, esa expresión lo decía todo.

**-Sé que duele, pero debes aguantar. ¡Por favor!-** Suplicaba en una vana esperanza de poder ayudarlo.

**-No puedo… ¡Ah!-** Otro grito. En su rostro se mostraba perfectamente el dolor que sentía.

**_-Todo esto fue culpa de él.-_**Pensaba mientras veía a su compañero. _–**Si hubiera podido hacer algo…-**_ Se recriminaba mentalmente.

**-No es tu culpa…-** Esa voz en agonía lo saco de sus pensamientos. **–Él nos engañó… Y yo fui muy descuidado.-**

**-No digas eso, no es tu culpa fue de él.-** Llego un vuelco a su corazón al pensar lo que pudo haber pasado si él no hubiera atrapado a su otro yo.

**-No te tortures más… Esto es algo que puedo soportar.-** Dijo en un suave susurro, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

**-Debo hacer algo, estas débil. Por favor descansa, te sacare de aquí.-** Dijo el otro intentando retener las lágrimas. Lo veía y quería creer que era solo una pesadilla. Que no era cierto eso que estaba pasando, que no era cierta esa sangre que emanaba de todas las heridas de su compañero.

**-No te preocupes…-** Sonrió, pero luego fue sustituido por una mueca de dolor. **- ¡AH!-** Un grito aún más fuerte salió de su garganta, preocupando en sobremanera a su amigo.

**- ¡Yuma!-** Alarmado, se levantó de su lado e intento levantarlo, fallando miserablemente. **–Si solo…-** La tristeza lo llenaba, se sentía inútil. Su compañero en agonía y él no podía hacer nada.

**-Tranquilo…-** Su voz era casi inaudible, todo su cuerpo le dolía pero eso no iba a impedir que mantuviera la calma.

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-** Lagrimas se asomaron por su rostro.-** ¡Yo pude hacer algo! Pero ahora es tarde, ¡Te soy inútil!-** Para él todo era difícil, incluyendo esas emociones que no podía controlar, deseaba dejar de sentirse así.

**-No… no eres inútil. Tu-tú me salvaste.-** Aunque estuviera en agonía, él siempre iba a sonreír, por más dolor que pasara. Además él no quería que Astral se preocupara.

**-Yuma…-** Le sorprendía la fuerza de voluntad que demostraba Yuma.

**-Astral, no eres inútil. Nunca pienses eso.-** Y a pesar de las heridas que tenía a pesar del dolor que sentía, eso no iba a impedir que Tsukumo Yuma mantuviera su esperanza, mucho menos que dejara de preocuparse por los demás.

**-Yuma…. Te prometo que saldremos de esto.-** Decidido, Astral pensó una manera de salir de ese lugar. Cualquier cosa seria de ayuda.

**-Gracias…. Astral….-** En un suave susurro Yuma perdió la conciencia.

Porque a pesar de las heridas, la esperanza no se iba a desvanser.

* * *

**Ariette: Bien este fue el final de este pequeño drabble... Realmente lamento los errores que encuentren, aunque la mayoria de ellos seria por culpa de la PC...**

**Dark Mist: _¿Y porque de la PC?_**

**Ariette: Porque es mas facil culpar a alguien mas... Hasta luego n.n**

**N/A: Espero que realmente hayas disfrutado de esto y espero igualmente poder escribir mas para ustedes mis queridos lectores...**


End file.
